


Devotion

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't smut at all I'm so sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex, one day i'll be good at titles and summaries one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: It must have been the heat of the moment. (Takes place post-s5e6: 13 Stitches)





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read on, know that I cannot smut if my life depended on it. Just wanted to do an Eccomiah fic and it just went in that direction.

She had brought him the ones that devoted themselves unto him, little lambs willing to follow Jeremiah, their savior.. her savior. She was the first to devote all of herself to him before he had awakened, before the madness of realization opened his eyes to the truth, Jerome's gift to him and to all of them.

She watched him sit there, a perfect god in her eyes. Perfection, handsome, not a flaw about him as he spoke what he needed them to do. A tunnel to the mainland.. or rather to Bruce's manor. Still it was a way they can get off No Man's Land.  
Standing with him always, like his shadow. 

The only time she wasn't beside him was when that filthy alley cat had stabbed Jeremiah, not a few times as he previously assumed but one could assume nine times.. a funny little joke that she'd laugh at later. She tended to him.. how he survived the stab wounds to his abdomen was a miracle.. and so he rose from the dead, truly like a deity.. immortal. Her immortal love.

Plans went accordingly. From the tunnel finishing to Bruce's parents.. it was perfect. Even the butler was at his command.

 

\---

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment that led to this.

Him taking her to one of the beds that was covered in dust due to the abandonment. He nearly throwing her onto the bed, both uncaring about themselves for now, even when Jeremiah showed signs of his stitches that pained him, he didn't stop himself nor slow down.

"Strip" His voice was commanding as well as somehow soft and loving.

She obeyed, taking off her cloak, and for a moment hesitating... Jeremiah waited, though impatiently for her to get over her worries.

Ecco had soft pale skin lined with scars of days past. She allowed herself to open to her beloved. Letting her hair down from it's usual bun.. the urge to shake her head to feel the bullet, to confirm what was happening was real and not some dream.

Jeremiah had took in Ecco. He had never seen her so vulnerable to him, even when he was blinded by his sanity, never had he told her to truly be naked, they had a friendship and she was his proxy.. nothing more. Those days long died with what hope of them being sane again. She was perfect. And he noticed her dark panties had been darkened by her own arousal that had probably happened as soon as she helped him up to see Bruce's parents.. how she was able to have a default face during that...

"My sweet Ecco" His voice was so sweet to him, sweet as sin. She had sat on the bed, watching him put on his own show, be it very intentional or unintentional as she watched him remove his clothing to show his near marble skin, much paler than her own and not false like her painted face was.. 

His gloves remained on for now as he joined her on the bed, somehow not as vulnerable as her.. his eyes looked into hers. Madness giving way to love, his smile was not as twisted. He was inches from her and she was prepared for him to take her there without any mercy..

Instead he decided to help her. His fingers trailed along her thigh until one finger found her and pushed in, thanks to her wet, he slid in, and nearly sent her over the edge. Jeremiah's finger joined a second as he pushed in and out, all the while smiling at her as she nearly fell backwards, her walls tightening as she moans. Such a glorious sound.. a little sad that she hit her orgasm much to quickly for his liking. She soaked the dusty sheets and seemed to be seeing stars.

His first instinct was to look for protection and his second instinct was.. who cared? As if there was any protection in Wayne manor and he wasn't willing to turn the place upside down trying to find a condom.. 

 

\---

Ecco was a tad embarrassed that she had released herself to quickly and despite being in a daze she saw his disappointed expression.. and her heart sank for a moment, she disappointed her boss..

He looked around before shrugging and began to spread her legs. Primal instinct pushing him. His cock had been erect since seeing the false parents of his dark knight.. tight in his pants and while it was free, he needed relief. 

And so he climbed over her, cock finding her clit and he pushed in. And Ecco whimpered some as well as Jeremiah.

Having been a virgin and never felt the pleasure of being inside of a woman.. the feeling of tightness around him caused his fingers to grasp the sheets.

All the while Ecco, having promised herself not to give herself to any man unless she was truly sure of the one, had her virginity taken along with her boss'. Both feeling the pain and please. Ecco was stretched as Jeremiah thrust inside of her, filling her. The two letting out their words, gasps, and moans in near unison. 

The rhythm continued as they both got used to the pain that melted into blissful pleasure as he made her his. 

"Je-J.." She could barely say his name. He kisses her lips, their lipstick tasted on each other's tongues as their tongues touched each other, near intertwining. He closed his acid-yellow-green eyes, breathing quickening until he had to break the kiss to breathe fully, both of them moaning. Ecco and Jeremiah, not caring for the world around them, lost in each other for this moment of connection.

He didn't warn her with words, he instead pushed himself deep inside of her. He came within her, filling her.

Ecco gasped when he thrust deeper inside of her still and felt him come, seed going inside of her womb without any hesitation. Her eyes open as Jeremiah lays on her, spent but not ready to pull out and break the connection.  
She kissed his cheek, full of only love, arms around her boss, her lover, her god. The moment, in her mind at least, lasted for a long time.

Even as he finally pulled himself out of her and chuckled at the sheets that were now really dirty. "Seems we need the butler after all" His words were cruel and uncaring about the poor man that'd have to clean their sin up.

\---

Jeremiah took a shower, enjoying the fact the manor still had some fresh water as he cleaned himself up.

Ecco waited her turn, still full of joy at the love they made, heat of the moment or not. It just made her all the more in love with him. He took every bit of her and she gave it without regret.


End file.
